Mes vrais sentiments
by Rivannnameless
Summary: Como Francis fue a ver a Arthur antes de que Alfred llegara...Situado en la escena anterior de lo que seria en el capitulo 48 shounen-ai no leer si no os gusta. FrancisXArthur oneside y ArthurXAlfred levemente mencionado


_**Mes vrais sentiments **_

Inglaterra estaba a punto de morir. Su Inglaterra estaba a punto de morir y todo era culpa de uno de esos malditos Panjandrum. Sí,él también había dado el visto bueno. Pero porque le aseguraron que no era peligroso,si hubiera llegado a saber que Inglaterra iba a correr peligro por ello se hubiera negado desde el principio. Quería que los aliados derrotaran al eje porque no podían dejar que los actuales jefes de Alemania e Italia mantuvieran su mandato. Pero ante todo quería que Inglaterra estuviera bien. América le defendía si,y Rusia no iba a dejarse derrotar por lo que por ellos no tenia que preocuparse pero Inglaterra era demasiado supersticioso y eso podría hacer que cayera fácilmente en las manos de sus enemigos. Pero que la forma en la que iba a morir fuera una idea como las que solía tener sobre pedir ayuda a las hadas y esos seres fantásticos que solo él podía ver era demasiado estúpido. Francia no dejaba de repetirse estas cosas mientras corría hacia la habitación en la que le habían indicado que se encontraba su amor. Porque eso es lo que era,su amor. Si también hubo un tiempo en que amo a Jeanne D'arc,su dama de Orleans. Pero la única persona a la que nunca pudo ni podrá olvidar era a Inglaterra. Inglaterra siempre seria su único amor aunque no le correspondiera. Sumido en esos pensamientos recorrió el pasillo llegando a la habitación de esa persona que nunca podría olvidar. Abrió la puerta de golpe y corrió a su lado mientras intentaba aparentar que no sentiría tristeza,aunque sabia que eso era inútil no debía dejar a Inglaterra ver su debilidad porque entonces estaría perdido para siempre.

-Eres tu-dijo esa voz que tanto amaba desde la cama.

-Vine a verte según me dijeron que estabas grave.

-No hacia falta que vinieras por aquí wine bastard.¿Donde esta América?-dijo sin mirar a su visitante.

-Yo también me alegro de verte-Se tuvo que morder el labio,no quería empezar otra pelea. No con Inglaterra en ese estado. No había venido aquí a pelear-El come hamburguesas sin estilo no vino aquí.

-Largate y dile que venga.

-Vine a verte. No me iré hasta hablar contigo-Había venido con un propósito. Decirle cuan importante era en su vida. No podía dejar que las lagrimas le traicionaran.

-Pues di lo que tengas que decir y vete. No me agrada tu compañía. Deberías saberlo. Baka porque no has venido-La fiebre que le acometía ya le hacia empezar a delirar. Decir verdades,ser cruel con sus enemigos sin importar como estos se comportaran o como se sintieran.

-Nunca te das cuenta de nada-No,aun no podía ponerse a llorar pero...tampoco podía ocultar más las lagrimas.

-Di lo que sea rápido y largate. Odio tu presencia.

-Eres muy cruel-Las lagrimas empezaron a salir-No te enteras de nada.

-¿Estas llorando?Que ridículo te ves. Que débil.

-Acaso no te has dado cuenta que es por ti. Je t'aime Angleterre. Tu es le plus important pour moi

-What!?-Su cara demostraba una gran sorpresa ante la confesión del francés-Eres un maldito wine bastard. Largate,no quiero saber nada más de ti. Si ibas a reírte de mi no haber venido. Eres un completo imbécil.

-Si eso es lo que contestas...adiós-Francia se dio la vuelta dispuesto ha irse cuando se acordó de que aun tenia algo que darle. Sacando una perfecta rosa roja de su traje se la entrego-J'ai fait ça pour toi mon amour

-Llevatela no la quiero. No quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo. Vete y avisa a América de mi estado.

Francia se dio la vuelta aun con las lagrimas surcando su rostro. Se fue caminando por el pasillo buscando algún lugar desde el cual pudiera hacer una llamada sin interrupciones de ninguna clase. Pero no fue necesario,mientras caminaba por los pasillos dirección a la salida vio como América iba corriendo en la dirección contraria a la suya. Cuando noto que se había alejado de él lo suficiente como para que no le oyera dijo con una voz que apenas era un susurro:

-No dejes que se te escape,porque yo tarde demasiado en darme cuenta de lo que quería. Y lo que quería era pasar mi vida a su lado...pero veo no sera posible-Levanto el rostro hacia el cielo y vio como este se nublaba y comenzaba a llover. Y ahí se quedo,se llevo una mano al corazón mientras extendía la otra buscando la forma de atrapar aquellas gotas de agua que demostraban el estado actual del país en el que se encontraban. Si,se quedo tratando de capturar las lagrimas que Inglaterra no era capaz de derramar pero que el clima tan bien demostraba su estado...

--------------

_**Aquí acaba el fic. Espero que os haya gustado. Las traducciones del titulo y las frases que dicen Francis serian las siguientes:**_

_Mes vrais sentiments==Mis verdaderos sentimientos_

_Je t'aime Angleterre==Yo te amo Inglaterra_

_Tu es le plus important pour moi==Tu eres lo más importante para mi_

_J'ai fait ça pour toi mon amour==Traje esto para ti amor mio_

_**Si alguna esta mal es cosa del traductor**_

_**Otro detalle a destacar para quienes no sepan quienes eran los es de la WWII los jefes a los que me refiero son Hitler y Mussolini**_

_**Dedicado a mis iggys.**_Avec l'amour de la France _**(Con amor desde Francia)**_


End file.
